A World Apart
by xheartxcorex
Summary: 10thRose. Rose and The Doctor trying to deal with their separation and about Rose Moving on with her life.. and failing miserably. what would happen if a certain Time Lord came back into her life? post doomsday


This is a 10doctor/rose fic.

Its about how the doctor and rose are dealing with their separation. And how Rose is trying to get on with her life.. and failing miserably.

What would happen if a certain time lord came back into her life???

Disclaimer. : I do not own doctor who or any of the characters…I wish I did because like I've said before If I did I wouldn't of let Billie go….ever! MWAHAHA

..(joking….sorta)

A World Apart.

It had been four weeks since Rose had seen the Doctor.

Four Weeks since she saw him disappear from her eyes.

Four weeks since she almost heard him say, _I love you._

Four weeks and Rose still felts as though her heart was in pieces. And she was seriously starting to doubt weather her heart would ever be whole again. I mean how could it be whole again when half of it belonged to someone she would never see again.

" She's barely left her room…she's barely eaten a thing" Rose heard her Father talking to her mum.

"I know…."

" Jackie it can't go on like this…"

"I know"

"Its like she's dying inside"

" I KNOW!" Jackie yelled tears falling from her eyes this were just too much. It was too hard to see her little girl be in this much pain.

Rose stood by her new bedroom door it open just a crack.

"She really loved him didn't she" Pete said his hand on Jackie's shoulder.

"She did…and if I don't say so myself I think even I loved him a bit…. He was... is A wonderful man" Jackie paused again to wipe away the tears and failing "But I don't know how much more I can take seeing my baby girl like this" Jackie Burst into tears.

Rose walked out into her parents view and Jackie quickly wiped away her tears and tried to pretend that she wasn't crying.

"Oh Rose darling would you like some tea or maybe some chicken soup I think I could whip up a bit for ya" Jackie said an extremely forced smile on her face.

Rose walked up to her mum and threw arms around her.

"Oh. Rosie." Jackie said softly, soothingly rubbing circles along Rose's back.

"I miss him so much mum"

"I know sweetheart I know."

"Every time I feel like I'm getting better I think about how I'm never going to see him again and I feel sick inside" Rose stopped to take a breath Sobs wracking her entire body

"I don't think I can do this anymore I feel like a part of me has died"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Doctor sat there looking up at the stars and the planets it was beautiful he could even admit that. Like looking up into a never-ending abyss.

He sat there and thought about what Rose was doing out there at that very moment.

Was she out partying with her mates?

Was she having a movie marathon with Mickey and watching really horrible corny horror movies like the ones she made him watch that one Halloween where he spent at Jackie's?

Did she miss him?

Did she miss him as much as he missed her?

He sighed dramatically. Not like anyone was there to hear him. Except the TARDIS.

The Last of the time lords hearts felt as though they were breaking, as single tear rolled down his cheek. He didn't bother to wipe it away.

He was lonely and he didn't have anyone except his beloved TARDIS. But it just wasn't the same as having someone there to go on wild wacky adventures.

Not someone like Rose did.

" I miss you," He whispered closing his eyes picturing Her Smiling face and rich happy life.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"_I miss you" _Rose heard it like someone was whispering right next to her ear. She felt as though the voice was so close she could reach and touch the person it belonged to and she knew exactly whom it belonged to.

She closed her eyes and stood on her front porch. She opened her eyes and looked up into the unbelievably beautiful starry night sky.

"I miss you to" she also whispered hoping that somehow he heard her too.

"Talking to ya self again Rose" a males voice said from behind her she turned around to see Mickey standing their eyebrows raised.

Rose chuckled and small smile appeared.

" My lord! Is that a smile I see?" Mickey said playfully.

"No…. of course not. .Me? Rose Tyler smile! Never…." Rose said sarcastically.

Mickey chuckled ' she almost sounds like the old Rose…. Maybe she can get over this' He thought hopefully.

Rose smiled but her smile faltered once more when she remembered her broken heart and felt the disgusting taste of bile once again rising in her throat she swallowed thickly.

Mickey's smile also disappeared after seeing this ' ok…. It might take a while' he thought once again.

Silence filled the air and it was filled with nothing but hurt and sadness.

After a silence that felt like hours for both Rose and Mickey.

Mickey finally broke it..

" You were talking to him again weren't ya"?

"What…"

"Every night same time you come out here, stare at the sky for a couple of hours, cry and whisper I miss you too"

"You've watched me"

"A few times yeah… so has ya mum and ya dad" Mickey said sadly.

"Every time I look at the sky I feel close to him you know… like some how I can see him up there with his goofy grin and ridiculous rants that you can never understand a thing he says, on his wild adventures of the universe"

Mickey smiled "Sounds like our doctor"

Rose smiled a sad smile but a smile all the same " an every night I hear a whisper saying the same three words. _I miss you _and I know its him Mickey I feel it. So I reply _I miss you too _for one second I feel as though somehow sometime that we'll see each other again. That second means so much to me Mickey cos every time I go back inside I come to reality knowing that we wont see each other again and it makes me sick" Rose said tears falling down her tear stained cheeks.

Mickey also had tears in his eyes…. This was just way to hard. And even he could admit he missed the doctor a bit himself. But seeing Rose like this made his heart ache painfully.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A few weeks passed and Rose was feeling better every day. Though Rose still felt as though her heart was in pieces it was getting a little easier to deal with.

She still went out each night and each night heard those words and she replied those same words and each night it was getting harder and harder to close the door and come back down to earth and forget her old life.

But at least when she thought about it she didn't feel as though her stomach had leapt up into her chest.

Rose was sitting behind the diner she was working at taking peoples orders.

"Hello, can I help you today" She said cheerfully.

"Um I'll have an apple pie….and.. let me see…I'll have…uh…a bottle of orange juice thanks" The man said slowly

All of a sudden Rose stopped she heard an unusual humming noise that she recognized all to well…. ' no…' rose thought ' that's impossible it can't be'

To the average person it might just seem like a plain but to her she knew it wasn't.

Her heart started pounding ferociously in her chest.

"Um excuse me lady.. Hey! Lady I'm ordering here" Rose ignored the man and ran out of the diner.

"HEY" the man yelled angrily.  
" I was ordering….." he yelled again.

Rose ran and the noise was becoming louder and louder until the blue box appeared that she recognized clearly as the TARDIS.

The door opened and a man stepped out Rose was too scared to look at his face incase she didn't recognize it.

When she finally met the mans face she screamed…

Haha cliffhanger!

Keep reading…. 

Story is not over yet…

Hint hint.. nudge nudge.. **wink**

Sorry about that..

Nah I wont do that do ya.. that's mean….

Heres the rest of the story. :)

She screamed and ran up to the man and threw her arms around him by this time there were plenty of people watching the strange scene play out in front of them.

The Man was the doctor! And it was face she remembered so clearly like it was stained on her brain.

The Doctor laughed as he swung Rose around by this time Rose was crying tears of joy a huge grin on both of there faces.

"you…. You came back…… you said there was no way!" Rose managed to get out in between sobs.

" I found a way…." The doctor said softly.. " I mean I am the doctor" he added proudly.

Rose grabbed the doctors face and kissed him… and what made it amazing was that he kissed her back. It was the most passionate kiss that Rose had ever had and it would be something she would never forget.

When they finally pulled back for air. The doctor said those words he didn't get to say that day on the beach.

" I love you" he said

Rose smiled so hard her face hurt " I love you" They burst into laughter of pure happiness Rose kept repeating it into the doctors ear as he swung her around once more.. to make up for all the times she should of said it but didn't.

A few young women had looks of jealousy on their faces some had smiles and some just couldn't keep in the _awwwwwwwwwwwwww_'s escaping their lips.

"Come on. lets go see the family"

" ok" They walked hand in hand to the doors of Rose's house.

Jackie was sitting on the sofa watching television… again.

"mum" Jackie looked up at Rose "Hey Darling" She looked back at the television but quickly turned to them again

a look of shock plastered all over her face.

"Hello" The Doctor said grinning from ear to ear.

"and you know if you stay like that for to long you might get stuck like that.."

Rose looked at the doctor "hmm I always thought that was a myth"

The doctor scoffed " oh yeah it's a myth" he said rolling his eyes " ask poor little Jimmy that he'll tell you other wise.. Oh wait! He can't cos his face is stuck never mind"

Rose laughed and looked back to her mum still sitting there mouth hanging to the floor..

"Close you mouth Jackie…. You might catch a fly" Doctor said pointing at her.

"DOCTOR!" Jackie screamed coming out of her trance she jumped up and threw her arms around the doctor.

"oh your back! Your back, you back your back" she said happily.

Rose laughed "yep"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It had been three hours since the doctor had come back and they were now sitting in the family room.

Jackie , Pete Mickey Rose and the doctor sitting on the sofa's eating bicky's and having some tea.

"Oh Jackie how I've missed your tea you know I once traveled to this planet called Glapolotea! Massive, full of tea pots and tea and seriously THE masters of tea making and still could not of come close to yours"

The whole room burst with laughter.

"So you're here for good" Pete asked curiously

"Dad……"

" well for a little bit unless Rose doesn't want to come traveling with me again… planning on going to the year 2020 might be able to see the day where the episode of Frannie and Jane where Jane finally beats Frannie at ping pong"

Rose stared at the doctor confused along with the rest of the people in the room

"what… are you on about?"

"never mind … so yeah I'll stay for a bit… and then I'll be off… you'll be coming right.." The Doctor looked at Rose a twinge of doubt crossing his features.

Rose hit the Doctors arm playfully " of course I'm coming with ya there's no other place I'd rather be then right at your side"

The doctor grinned.

Mickey looked a little upset. " so you're leaving again…"

"Mickey…. This is my life"

"Well what about me , ya mum n dad huh aren't we your life?"

Jackie cut Mickey off before he could say anything more.  
"Rose.. sweetheart if this is what you want, what will make you happy then do it I just want you to be happy"

Rose hugged her mum not being able to wipe the grin off her face "thanks mum"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jackie, Pete and Mickey said goodbye to Rose and The Doctor as they stepped into the TARDIS the next thing they knew The Doctor, Rose and the TARDIS disappeared.

Rose threw her arms around the doctor's neck burying her face in the crook of it breathing in the scent she had missed so much.

"I heard you"

The doctor pulled back

"What?"

"Every night you whispered I miss you I heard you and I knew it was you.. It felt like you I don't know how but it just did"

"I heard you to as well.. I sorta just though it was in my head"

Rose laughed " at first so did I"

" So doctor where are we off to"  
The Doctor grinned " to pick someone up I dropped her off there when I came to get you"

Rose was a little confused what was he planning now?

"what…..?"

"you'll see" the doctor smiled cheekily.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"ahhhh we're here" the doctor took Rose's hand "come on"

They opened the TARDIS door. And there a young black woman was sitting on a rock.

" Took you long enough!" she scowled

"Rose.. This is Martha Jones, Martha this is _The _Rose Tyler" The Doctor grinned once again

Rose and Martha shook hands.

"Nice to meet you" Rose said politely.  
" so this is Rose Tyler … well not exactly what I expected. A little blonde bimbo?"

" HEY!" Rose frowned…" I … may be blonde.. But.. I am not a bimbo" She said proudly.

Martha laughed. "So Doctor where did you find this one.. What does she do for a living?"

" Martha!" The doctor said angrily " what is the matter with you?"

"well… your gonna get rid of me now arn't ya.. I mean you have her back… _your _Rose Tyler"

Rose was so confused who was this woman and how did she know the doctor?

_To be continued………………….. _

_So hah YEAH that was it._

_Coming up next.._

_What will happen with The Doctor, Rose and Martha?_

_Will there be jealousy? Will all three of them be able to live together?_

_Find out next time with the sequel _

Two's Company Three's a crowd.

P.S

just so ya know I'm not sure when the "two's company three's a crowd" story will be up because at the moment its just the title. So yeah.. hope you liked the story 


End file.
